Phoenix Cummings
Phoenix Cummings is a former soldier in the US Army and an operative of Chimera. Biography Early life and pre-military years Born to an American embassy worker in Germany in August of 1979, Phoenix had a quite adventurous childhood: by age 10, she could fluently speak multiple langauges like five different languages and meeting some of the most powerful European and Asian leaders. By age 15, her father, a security guard at the American embassy her mother worked at, moved to Indiana with the rest of the family. Extremely intelligent and worldly, she developed a desire for extreme sports and other forms of adventure. By the time she graduated high school, she took up high-adrenaline sports like dirt-bike riding, big wave surfing. deep sea ship wreck diving. At the age of 18, she was known to have stopped a home invasion. She attended Syracruse University in New York City as a double major in nursing and computer science. During her second year of college, she met a retired US Air Force pilot who told her of his adventures in the military, which inspired her to join the ROTC program. During this time, she also met and began dating Jack Cummings, a political science major. For six months they dated, and during her junior year of college, she was engaged to marry Jack. During her senior year of college, Phoenix and Jack married. After graduating college with a degree in nursing and computer science, she enlisted in the US Army. Military career At boot camp, Phoenix routinely requested more challenging levels of training to see how far she could push herself. Because she was a woman, she wasn't able to qualify for the Combat Diver Qualifications Course, so she instead ended up in the United States Army Cyber Command. Her service record caught the attention of Chimera, which sought to recruit her. At first she refused, feeling very content in the military. In 2000, Phoenix became pregnant and as a result, Phoenix left the military on bedrest and soon gave birth to triplets: Alexandra, Amy and Jade Cummings. Despite having had to leave the military, Phoenix wasn't bothered: she soon grew to love motherhood and taking care of her children as they grew up into healthy young adults. Soon after, in June of 2001, she had another child, a baby boy named George. Then the September 11 Attacks occurred, which led to the deaths of several close friends. When the headquarters of the US Army Cyber Command was destroyed and Phoenix lost several close friends, she decided it was time to go on the offensive and take the battle to the enemy. As she lay recuperating from injuries sustained during the bombing, Phoenix reconsidered her refusal of a job offer in Chimera. When she recovered months later, she left the US Army and joined Chimera instead. Chimera While in Chimera, Phoenix became a formidable agent, using her military training to bear in various different operations across the globe. She was activated during the Ferguson Demonstrations in the aftermath of the slaying of Michael Brown, and during the 2020 Devil Pox Outbreak. However, during her time in Chimera, tragedy struck: during the outbreak, Phoenix's husband Jack was fatally in a brawl against infected people during a failed evacuation attempt in Indiana. He died in the hospital despite attempts to save his life in surgery. The incident embittered Phoenix and turned her into a cynical person for the rest of her life. Now a vengeful person, Phoenix became obsessed with wiping out Devil Pox from the face of the Earth. Personal details Personality Before losing Jack, Phoenix was an outgoing and happy person, described by many as a "Happy camper" without a care in the world. As a wife, Phoenix loved her husband and her children dearly. Physical appearance TBA Habits and beliefs TBA Gallery Phoenix Cummings.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies